scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback
| nextepisode= }} The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback is the fourteenth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is attending a Hawks football game when the star player vanishes -- and the ghost of a long dead 1930s football player known as the Rambling Ghost shows up. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne are attending a Hawks vs. Cougars football game, rooting for the Hawks. But all of a sudden, fireworks occur, and in the midst of all the smoke and the excitement, the team's star player, Flash Granger, disappears! And then, the ghost of a long-dead football player appears on top of the scoreboard! The gang heads to Mr. Prentice's house, the owner of the stadium, determined to solve this caper. Mr. Prentice explains that in the 30's, a player nicknamed the Rambling Ghost, was booed out of the stadium, made a curse, and was never seen again. And tonight at the game, he came back. The gang gets to work on the mystery. They go to the team's practice session and are warned away by another player, Crunch Connors. Then they search the area where Flash disappeared. Crunch Connors begins jumping tires and then he disappears too! Suddenly the ghost appears and chases them all. Scooby and Shaggy get away from the Rambler and meet up with the gang. They split up to look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy go into the locker room and find a newspaper clipping, a valuable clue. But the Rambler appears and snatches the newspaper and chases Scooby and Shaggy into the steam room and then into the showers. They finally escape and meet up with Fred and the girls. Velma, Daphne and Fred claim they just saw the ghost go into the scoreboard, so they follow him. Inside, they find the room destroyed and the scoreboard operator, Mr. Ellsworth, who says that the Rambler attacked him. A player named Bulldog appears and tells the gang he also saw the ghost go into the scoreboard. Back on the field, the gang finds a trapdoor in the ground leading into the old stadium-the new stadium was built over the old one. That's how Crunch Connors disappeared. Inside the tunnel, they split up and Velma, Scooby and Shaggy find an old trophy hall-of-fame room. They also see the Rambling Ghost with the newspaper! They manage to get the newspaper and flee from the ghost, but fall through a trapdoor into a room-where Flash Granger and Crunch Connors are being held hostage. But with the help of Scooby they escape with Flash and Crunch. With a far-fetched trap, they manage to trap the ghost. He is unmasked as Mr. Ellsworth, the scoreboard operator. But then they pull off a rubber mask, and it's not Mr. Ellsworth: it's Buck Bender, an old coach that Mr. Prentice fired years ago. That newspaper clipping had incrimination evidence against Buck Bender. He was taking revenge on the stadium for firing him. The gang celebrated when the Hawks become the champions for beating the Sharks. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Flash Granger * Mr. Prentice * Coach Baxter * Crunch Connors * Bulldog Pertowsky Villains: * Rambling Ghost * Mr. Ellsworth * Buck Bender Other characters: * Commentator 1 * Commentator 2 * Miscellaneous Hawks members * Cougars * Sharks Locations * Stadium ** Training room ** Scoreboard room ** Underground tunnel ** Greats of the Grid Iron Hall of Fame * Mr. Prentice's home Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * Player numbers 14 and 92 are referred by the quarterback to the year 1492, while player numbers 17 and 76 are referred to 1776. Cultural references * Rambling Ghost may be a take on Red Grange's nickname, Galloping Ghost. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The amount of smoke from the fireworks would not have been enough to conceal the mechanical hawk snatching up the football player. In other languages Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes